Poudlard to Baker Street
by silversnapes
Summary: suite de nouvelle génération, nouveaux horizon. Nos étudiants reprennent le cour de leur vie et sont arrivés en 7ème année à Poudlard et vont affronter la vie moldus de tous les jours ou peut être pas. Entre scène de crime, retrouvaille, dispute, amitié et un tas d'autre choses de la vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilou avec la deuxième partie de cette fic. le premier chapitre est cour je le sais et le reste est en pleine écriture donc je posterais quand je le pourrais. bonne lecture**

2° partie. Septième année.

Chapitre 1: le retour.

C'était bon, nos héros entraient enfin en septième année, leur dernière en tant qu'élèves au château de Poudlard. La rentrée était dans une semaine et les profs devaient repartir à Poudlard pour préparer le château. Elodie, Eden Max, Morgane ainsi que Teddy, Regulus et Sam devaient eux aussi revenir à Poudlard une semaine en avance. Eden et Elodie avaient été nommés préfète en chef de leur maison et Morgane préfète de Gryffondor. Nous étions le dimanche et Elodie essayait de préparer ses bagages pour partir le soir même sauf que sa cousine et son cousin étaient ici.

\- Cassandra si tu voulais bien me laisser faire mes bagages je te parlerais après. dit Elodie.

\- Mais Elo j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Bon je sens que tu ne va pas me foutre la paix. Qu'est ce que tu veux?

\- Je voulais savoir si la troisième année était plus dure que les deux premières.

\- Non je ne pense pas, après moi j'étais en France donc à Poudlard j'en sais rien. Tu as prit quoi comme matière supplémentaire.

\- J'ai prit soins aux créatures magiques et divination.

\- Oh ba ça va. Tu va peut être morflé en soins aux créatures magique mais après en divination je te dis bonne nuit.

\- Pourquoi tu dis que je vais morfler? demanda Cassandra inquiète.

\- Connaissant Hagrid, vous aurez des créatures peut être dangereuse qu'il considérera comme inoffensive.

\- Sérieusement?

\- Pourquoi te mentirais-je?

\- Je ne sais pas, enfin c'est un professeur, il doit protéger ses élèves.

\- Tu parles de Hagrid là. Bon aller descend je crois que ton père est arrivé.

Les deux filles descendirent au salon pour retrouver le frère de Cassandra, Mike, leur père, Owen et Severus.

\- Bon aller mes deux petits monstres on y va. Et Severus ne martyrise pas mes enfants. déclara Owen.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je cela?

\- Parce que Cassandra est à Poufsouffle et tu les martyrise et Mike rentre cette année à Poudlard.

\- Tout de suite je passe pour un être abominable.

\- Tu peux l'être quand tu es énervé. Aller les enfants on y va.

\- Au revoir oncle Severus. déclarèrent en même temps Mike et Cassandra.

\- Au revoir à dimanche prochain et ne faites surtout rien de stupide car je pourrais enlever des points à vôtre maison avant que vous n'ayez pu dire Quidditch. déclara Severus avec un semi regard noir.

Les trois Harper partis, Elodie et Severus se rendirent en transplanant à King cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Les quatre septièmes années se rendirent dans leur compartiment. Celui ou Max avait laissé la fleur en hommage à Clément. Quand au professeur, ils se trouvaient dans le compartiment d'à côté. Le train n'était rien que pour eux, c'était vraiment génial.

\- Eh les gars alors, on recommence comme l'année dernière? demanda Morgane.

\- Recommencer quoi? Questionna Elodie.

\- Un autre plan pour cette année. Pour nos petites farces. répondit Morgane.

\- C'est vrais qu'on à frapper fort l'année dernière. Réussir à transformer tous le château en patinoire gigantesque ça relève du géni. Déclara joyeusement Eden.

\- Enfin euh, ma visite à l'infirmerie, ça aussi c'étais du géni. Même si ça nous a créé un solide alibi je l'avoue. concéda Elodie.

\- Oui mais ce n'était rien, franchement je trouve qu'on respecte trop le règlement intérieur. Là on a l'opportunité de se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre feu vu que techniquement ce n'est pas encore la rentrée. Vous voyez ou je veux en venir? dit Morgane.

\- Oh que oui. Répondit joyeusement Eden.

\- Oh non n'y penser même pas. On va se faire choper. Rétorqua Elodie.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas finit à Gryffondor. Ajouta Max.

\- Je ne peux vraiment rien faire face à des Gryffys. Bon poffinez vos projets, de toute façon vous savez que j'y participerais. Je reviens, je vais me dégourdir les jambes avant d'arriver. Répondit Elodie.

\- Ouais et au faite on se rejoint ou ce soir après le repas. Demanda Eden.

\- Pour une fois on ne va pas chez Gryffondor. On ira à Serpentard. Aller j'y vais à toute. Conclu Elodie.

Pendant qu'elle se baladait dans les wagons du train, Elodie ne pensait à rien. Eh bien oui les gens on le droit d'avoir la tête complètement vide. Ce qui arrivait assez souvent. Bref, retournons du côté des autres qui sont resté dans leur compartiment. Eden lisait un livre sur des psychopathes, max essayait de tuer une mouche depuis au moins 5 minutes, sans succès et Morgane, elle eh bien elle commençait à rédigé un plan machiavélique pour ce début d'année.

Regulus qui commençait à en avoir marre de son neveu (Sam, qu'il considérait comme un deuxième frère tout aussi fêlé que Sirius) et de Teddy, décida d'aller se promener lui aussi dans le train. Il passa donc devant le compartiment des profs plus âgés qui pour une raison que personne ne saura jamais, se bâtaient. Enfin non Sirius se bâtait contre Severus ce qui était normal au final. Remus lui eh bien il dormait. La pleine lune l'avait complètement achevé tout comme son divorce avec Nymphadora. Ils avaient eu une grosse dispute tous les deux. Il n'avait jamais voulu en parler. Regulus continua son ascension dans le train quand il passa devant le compartiment des étudiants. Ces dernier n'était pas mieux que les autres. Tient il en manque une se dit Regulus. Il continua à marcher encore 5 minutes. Au bout d'un moment il en avait ras le bol de marcher, il s'arrêta devant une fenêtre et regarda le paysage. Elodie arriva au même moment sauf qu'elle ne regardait pas sa route. Elle avait le nez plongé dans un livre qu'elle venait de trouvé je ne sais ou, il ne valait mieux pas le savoir je pense. Peut être qu'il appartenait à Gérard le conducteur du train. Passons. Elle ne vit donc pas Regulus qui se retournait au même moment qu'elle passait. Il tomba donc sur elle. La position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient pouvait paraître suspect pour quiconque passait par la au même moment. Elle regarda Regulus avec un regard moqueur, qu'il avait lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas retenir la pique qu'il allait lui lancer.

\- Alors on veut faire des trucs pas très respectables avec un professeur dans le train qui nous amène à l'école. Pour moi c'est OK, on va dans un compartiment vide. Ce qui ne va pas être très difficile à trouver. Ils sont presque tous vide. Dit Regulus avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Eh bien j'avoue que ce serait sympathique, cependant, les banquettes ne sont pas si confortables que ça et il y a trop de gens ici qui serait susceptible de venir nous chercher.

\- Tu ne dis pas non.

\- Je ne dis pas non à quoi ?

\- Tu ne dis pas non pour coucher avec un professeur. Je te donne donc rendez-vous ce soir… dans mes appartements qui se trouve à Serpentard.

\- Ah non… ce soir ce n'est pas possible les autres viennent dormir à Serpentard.

\- Eh bien demain soir et tous les soirs si tu n'es pas disponible les autres jours. Ou même pendant une te tes retenues. Alors qu'en penses-tu Lady Black.

\- Je dis que si tu pouvais virer ta main de mon sein et que tu te levais pour me laisser sortir du train vu que nous sommes arrivé, je ne dit pas que je n'y réfléchirais pas. Mais je suis encore mineur tu dois au moins attendre le 15 novembre pour que j'ai 17 ans.

\- J'attendrais alors, mais on ne peut même pas faire les préliminaires.

\- Tu es incurables Regulus. Aller aide moi à me relever.

Regulus s'exécuta, il releva Elodie et l'aida à sortir ses bagages. Les trois autres les avaient rejoins ainsi que Sam, Teddy et les anciens professeurs. Les quatre prirent l'une des calèches, suivis des trois nouveaux professeurs derrière eux ainsi que les anciens professeurs encore derrière. Ils arrivèrent donc tous les dix au château. Trois d'entre eux partirent vers les cachots tendit que les autres allaient vers Gryffondor. Regulus donna le mot de passe de Serpentard et entra en premier. Il barra la route à Elodie qui le regarda d'un air de défit.

\- Reg pousse toi j'aimerais bien ranger mes affaires.

\- Embrasse-moi !

\- Pardon ?

\- Si tu veux rentrer tu dois m'embrasser. Je n'ais pas le droit au préliminaires alors au moi un baiser.

\- Alors tu me fais rentrer et je t'embrasse promis.

\- Fait le serment inviolable.

\- T'as cru quoi là ?

\- Non rien je repense juste à ma cousine Bellatrix. Elle me l'avait demandé quand j'étais petit. J'ai refusé. Trop de souvenir.

\- Ok chelou la famille. Bon tu me laisse entrer et je te promets que je t'embrasse.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui vraiment ! Aller laisse moi passer.

Il s'exécuta et la laissa passer. Elle déposa ses affaires dans la chambre destinée aux septièmes années fille, en attendant d'avoir son appartement à partager avec l'autre préfète en chef de Gryffondor. Elle redescendit vers la salle commune. Là encore Regulus la bloqua juste devant un canapé de la salle commune. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa violement et l'allongea sur le canapé.

Tous les enseignants et les trois Gryffondor étaient déjà installer dans la grande salle. Ils étaient tous à la même table. Regulus et Elodie arrivèrent en se disputant.

\- T'es qu'un abrutit.

\- T'es qu'une prude.

\- T'es sérieux ? Tu me refais le coup de la prude.

\- Ce n'est que la vérité.

\- Juste parce que je me suis évanoui quand tu ma demander en mariage il y a presque deux ans.

\- Il faut l'avoué c'était rien.

\- Mais bien sûr. C'est vrais que quand on à 15 ans on demande tous le monde en mariage.

\- Faux, j'en avais 14.

\- Ce n'est pas mieux.

\- Vous allez vous calmer tous les deux on dirait un vieux couple qui se dispute. Rigola Sirius.

Les deux arrivants se regardèrent avec un regard complice. Regulus avait été très persuasif au final. Arrivé au dessert Dumbledore regarda nos jeunes.

\- Alors les jeunes, comment ce sont passé vos vacances ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Comme toutes les vacances au final. On s'est vu, on est partie ailleurs que chez nous enfin voila. Dit Morgane.

\- Bien, vous ne vous êtes donc pas ennuyez durant c'est vacances.

\- Ça dépend des moments. Je me suis vachement ennuyé quand on était au camping avec ma mère… merci papa. Dit Eden.

\- Il fallait que je me retrouve avec mon petit frère tout de même. Se défendit Sirius.

\- Mais tu le vois à longueur d'année. Faut pas nous prendre pour des buses.

\- Miss black, pas de vulgarité. Ragea McGonagall.

\- Ah ne vous m'éprenez pas professeur. Là elle est polie. Rigola Elodie.

\- Alors toi je vais te séquestré, puis te coupé en morceaux et enfin te faire cuir au barbecue et te servir aux invités. Cria Eden pour rire mais avec un air sérieux.

\- Un avenir très sombre s'annonce pour moi messieurs dames. Déclara Elodie avec gravitée.

\- En parlant d'avenir sombre, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec les adultes. Dit Dumbledore. Les enfants je crois qu'il est temps de partir vous coucher.

\- Euh… monsieur il n'est que 19h30. On est encore en vacances et c'est vachement tôt. Répondit Max.

-Et alors nous devons parler de choses que des oreilles sensibles ne devraient pas entendre. Rajouta Dumbledore.

-Vu ce que l'ont a pu entendre lors de c'est deux dernières années, je pense que l'ont peux tout entendre. Dit Elodie.

-Eh bien nous voulions planifier des cours d'éducations sexuel cette année pour les cinquième et septième années. Déclara Dumbledore.

\- Mais oui, on va vous parler d'expérience vécu. Après on parlera tous chacun nôtre tours. Le cour se construira comme ça. Hein mon petit Servilus si tu commençais par nous raconter les tiennes. Rigola Sirius. Severus lui lança un regard noir. Personne ne remarqua que le professeur Sinistra avait rougit. Personne ne regardait la professeur d'astronomie.

\- Non ça va aller. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Dit Morgane.

\- Moi c'est les images que je ne veux pas avoir en tête. Dit Max.

Les quatre jeunes quittèrent la grande salle au pas de course.

Le directeur regarda ses professeurs avant de soupirer et de dire.

\- Je voulais vous l'annoncer d'une autre manière mais, voilà. Vous le savez maintenant et eux aussi. Bien revenons à des sujets sérieux.

\- Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? Questionna Severus.

\- Et ils sont sérieux ? ajouta McGonagall.

\- J'aurais préféré ne parler que du programme scolaire de cette année mais, il faut parler aussi du retour de Voldemort.

\- Nous vous écoutons Albus. Dit Remus.

\- J'ai eu vent que Voldemort reprenait des forces. Rien de bien inquiétant pour le moment. Il nous faudrait un espion mais, le dernier est compromis. Je voulais aussi savoir si vos marques des ténèbres recommençait à vous faire mal ? Questionna Dumbledore.

\- La mienne me picote légèrement et bouge plus que l'année dernière mais c'est supportable. Répondit Severus.

\- Et en ce qui concerne celle d'Elodie?

\- Je crois que c'est la même chose, elle ne m'en parle pas vraiment.

\- Bien maintenant parlons des cours. J'ai décidé d'instauré de nouvelles choses cette année. Tous d'abord chaque année il y aura une journée porte ouverte pour les futurs élèves. Ils recevront donc leurs lettres avant les grandes vacances. Ensuite il y aura une réunion parents professeurs pour le premier trimestre et enfin pour les septièmes années j'ai décidé qu'ils partiraient pendant un mois en totale immersion dans le monde Moldu. Bien sûre ils formeront des petits groupes et seront logé chez l'habitant comme le font les jeunes Moldus. Ils pourront aussi être envoyés soit en France, en Allemagne ou bien en Grande Bretagne ou l'Irlande.

\- Vous êtes totalement fous Albus ! Soupira Severus.

\- Et pourquoi mon cher.

\- Imaginerque les parents de nos futurs élèves sont des Moldus ils ne pourront pas voir le château pour le visiter. Deuxièmement même problème pour les réunions parents profs. En plus ils devront rester quelques jours vu que certains habite loin d'ici. Et dernièrement. Vous voulez que les septièmes années se face remarquer et que les moldus découvre le monde sorcier ! cria Rogue

\- Ne vous inquiété pas j'ai tout prévu. Le rassura Dumbledore.

\- C'est qui nous fait peur. Soupira tous les profs.

\- Et qu'avez-vous prévu très cher, demanda McGonagall.

\- Eh bien, pour les portes ouvertes j'enverrais nos chers professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. J'enverrais une lettre qui les informera qu'un professeur de l'école accompagné d'un chien noir les attendra à la gare de King Cross entre les voies 9 et 10. Ce serra le même système pour la réunion parent prof sauf qu'a ce moment là il n'y aura pas besoin de signe distinctif pour retrouver la voie 9 ¾ . Les élèves la connaissent déjà.

\- Et pour le voyage des septièmes années ? Demanda Regulus. Il faudra bien des accompagnateurs.

\- Eh bien je ne peux pas leurs envoyer certains professeurs. Il faut que vous soyez tous là pour assurer vos cours. Je ne veux pas traumatiser les moldus en envoyant Rusard. J'ai donc décidé d'envoyer les nouveaux professeurs. Ce que je n'ais pas dit, c'est qu'il faut s'inscrire. Je crains que les élèves ne soient pas motivés pour aller dans le monde Moldus sans défense alors que Voldemort est de retour. Je ne pense pas non plus que ça les intéressent.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris personnes ne va vouloir y aller, mais s'il y en a quand même on sera les accompagnateurs. Ça me branche moi. S'exclama Teddy.

\- Oui moi aussi. Ajouta Sam.

\- Ça me fera voir du pays. Termina Regulus.

\- Eh bien c'est valider. J'afficherais une feuille d'inscription dès demain dans le hall.

Pendant ce temps là, nos jeunes étudiants avaient rejoins la salle commune de Serpentard. Il avait été convenu que tous le monde rentrerais dormir dan son dortoir cette nuit et que pour les autres jours ils verraient. Pour le moment ils étaient en pleine planification de leur prochaine petite plaisanterie. Ils cherchèrent aussi un moyen de sortit pour cette nuit. Soudain ils entendirent des bruits venant de dehors. Ils ce précipitèrent de ranger leurs documents. Regulus entra dans la pièce et regarda bizarrement les trois Gryffondor et la Serpentard.

\- Qu'est ce que vous me cacher tous les quatre ?

\- Rien… rien du tout. Ont allaient partir de toute façon. A demain Elo. Dit Max.

\- Ouais à demain.

\- On se retrouve comme prévu tous sait ou et tu sais quand.

\- Oui oui t'inquiète.

Les trois Gryffondor sortirent de la salle commune de Serpentard. Regulus se retourna vers Elodie pour lui transmettre un message.

\- Ton père ma dit de te dire, que tu devais aller le voir maintenant. Il voudrait te parler de quelques choses.

\- OK j'y vais. A tout à l'heure.

\- Ouais à tout à l'heure.


	2. Chapter 2

**donc voici le deuxième chapitre de cette 2° partie en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Merci à lucie.M pour ça review et j'espère qu'avec cette deuxième partie tu comprend mieux comment ils sont revenu.**

Chapitre 2 : changement.

Elle sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard pour se rendre dans les appartements de son père. Généralement quand on est convoquer quelques part ce n'est pas bon mais alors, chez son père c'est pire. Elle arriva donc devant cette fameuse porte de bois. Oui obliger que ce soit du bois, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon passons. Elle toqua à la porte, elle attendit, attendit encore. Au bout de 3 minutes, son père concéda enfin à ouvrir la porte. Il lui fit signe d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il la rejoignit, pour accompagné son geste il soupira.

\- Déjà fatiguer de ta journée. Je n'imagine pas ce que sa va être à la rentrée.

\- Elodie. Ce que je vais te dire est sérieux.

\- D'accord je reprends mon sérieux. Que voulais-tu me dire?

\- Voila. Je vois quelqu'un en ce moment.

\- Quoi ! Tu es malade que t'arrive t-il? C'est grave?

\- Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu. Je vois une femme.

\- Eh alors. Tu as le droit de reconstruire ta vie après tout.

\- J' n'imaginais pas que tu allais le prendre aussi bien.

\- Je viens de te le dire. T'en que tu es heureux je lui le suis aussi.

\- J'en suis ravi. Sinon j'ai une question pour toi. Elle concerne ta marque des ténèbres. Est-ce que tu ressens quelques choses comme des brûlures. Est-ce qu'elle bouge ?

\- Oh… eh bien, elle brule un peu, elle est rouge et elle bouge mais ça va. Sinon passons au sujet précédent. Comment s'appellent t'elle?

\- Oh c'est…

Dans la tour de Gryffondor. Les trois gryffys ainsi que les deux autres professeurs était rassembler autour d'une chose étrange qu'Eden appelais Ordinateur. Tous les sorciers ne connaissant pas le monde moldus regardaient Eden s'afférer sur cet « ordinateur ».

\- Eden, tu peux nous dire ce que tu fais. Demanda Teddy.

\- Je te créé un compte facebook. Ça nous permettras de rester connecté, peut importe ou nous sommes.

\- Ah ouais, coooool.

\- Mon dieu! Bon aller j'envoie une invite à Elodie. Elle devrait répondre d'ici quelques minutes.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'Elodie ne réponde aux différentes invitations facebook que ses amis lui avaient envoyé. Une heure passa, toujours rien. Les Gryffondor en ayant marre d'attendre une réponse, ils testèrent pour ceux qui ne connaissait pas facebook.

 **Bluemoon aime :** faire chier son ancien professeur en lui lançant des crêpes à la figure.

 **Padluck, luciole et** 10 autres personnes aime ça.

 **Blackcorn:** ça vous inquiète pas que **Silversnape** ne répondent pas à nos invitations au bout d'une heure ?

 **Padluck** : elle va finir par réapparaitre.

 **Silversnape** vient de se connecter.

 **Silversnape** est devenu amie avec **Bluemoon, Luciole** , **Blackcorn** et **Yellowolw**.

 **Padluck:** vous voyez elle est toujours en vie.

 **Bluemoon** aime ça

 **Silversnape** vient de publier: putain choquer là, rendez vous, vous savez où, vous savez quand. Les personnes concernées se reconnaîtront.

Tous les maraudeurs se déconnectèrent de facebook. Ils sortirent tous de leurs salles communes et se rejoignirent dans la cabane hurlante. Il avait décidé de se réunirent en ce lieux pour éviter de se faire choper par ceux qui connaissait l'existence de la salle sur demande. Elodie était assise sur un lit défoncé à l'étage. Elle attendait que les autres arrivent. Ce que son père lui avait dit l'avait choqué. La porte de la chambre du premier s'ouvrit pour laisser passer cinq personnes. Tous s'assirent sur des fauteuils qu'ils avaient matérialisés avant de venir.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui ta choqué ? demanda Eden.

\- Mon père vient de m'apprendre quelque chose.

\- Et c'était quoi, demanda Morgane.

\- Il sort avec une femme.

\- Eh alors c'est bien pour lui. Répondit Teddy.

\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit au départ. Mais cette femme là, on la connait.

\- Et qui est-ce, demanda Max.

\- C'est le professeur Sinistra.

\- OH MY GOD, cria Eden.

\- Oui c'est presque ce que j'ai dit.

\- Et tu as fait quoi.

\- Je suis resté choqué pendant deux bonne minutes puis je suis revenu à moi et je suis partit en râlant.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il ta dit. Il devait être furax.

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis partit avant qu'il ne dise autre chose.

\- Ouh lala il va encore être de bonne humeur cette année. Bref… alors maintenant parlons de nos petit projet. Dit Teddy.

\- Moi j'ai une idée. Mais je pense que je devrais le faire toute seule.

\- Tu veux te débarrasser de Sinistra c'est sa ? demanda Eden.

\- Oui, je sais qu'elle ne correspond pas à mon père.

\- Nous allons t'aider pour ça. Les Maraudeurs ne laissent jamais l'un des leurs dans la merde.

\- Jolie slogan Sam. Dit Max.

\- On s'en fou du slogan, ceux qui sont pour lève la main.

\- Bon alors c'est décidé, nous allons tout faire pour que Sinistra lâche Rogue. Déclara Sam.

\- Eh puis, maintenant que nous sommes profs à plein temps nous pouvons glisser quelques trucs dans sont verre ou dans son repas. Déclara teddy.

\- Merci monsieur le professeur de sortilège et directeur de Poufsouffle. Ricana Elodie.

\- Aller on rentre, je n'ai pas envie de croiser Rusard. Dit Max.

\- Ouais. On s'en fou un peu, enfin Sam et moi, vous un peu moins, c'est vrais. Déclara Teddy.

\- Aller on rentre les d'jeunes.

Les 6 Maraudeurs rentrèrent en direction du château en passant par le passage secret en dessous du saule cogneur. Le dernier des Maraudeurs étant sortit et hors de porter des coups de l'arbre, rigolaient en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Seulement leur absence avait été remarquée. Regulus avait demandé à Severus s'il avait vu Elodie. Ce dernier répondit négativement avant d'ajouté qu'elle était partit après s'être un peu disputer avec lui. Il remonta donc des cachots et tomba presque nez à nez avec Sinistra.

\- Ah professeur. Avez-vous vu Elodie ou les autres d'ailleurs ?

\- J'ai bien peur de devoir vous donner une réponse négative. J'en suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais sans vouloir être trop curieux. Ou vous rendez-vous ?

\- Je me rendais dans les cachots, pour voir Severus. J'ai besoin d'une potion pour le mal de tête.

\- Allez donc voir madame Pomfresh, je crois que Severus n'est pas d'humeur.

\- Oh, j'aimerais bien, mais elle n'est pas là. Il y à juste la nouvelle infirmière qui va la seconder et je ne la connais pas.

Regulus voulu ajouté quelque chose mais, il fut distrait par des bruits venant de l'extérieur du château. Il demanda à Sinistra de l'accompagné dehors pour voir l'origine du bruit. Ce qu'ils découvrirent les étonna. Les objets de leur recherche étaient là devant eux en train de rire. Ils étaient sorties dehors après le couvre feu, ce qui était interdit aux élèves. Les professeurs eux faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient mais pas les élèves. Regulus s'approcha du petit groupe de fêtard un air furibond affiché au visage.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ? cria Regulus.

\- On… on se promenait, répondit Teddy.

\- Vous vous promeniez. Mais vous êtes inconscient imaginer que des mangemorts passe par ici, et qu'ils vous capturent, qu'est ce que l'ont ferais nous ?

\- Calme toi Reg c'est bon on rentre.

\- Que je me calme! Non mais ça ne va pas ! Suivez moi maintenant je vous ramène dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Je vais même en discuter avec vos parents.

\- Non Regulus s'il te plait, on ne le refera plus c'est promis, dit Elodie.

\- Depuis quand appelez vous un professeur par son prénom ? Questionna Sinistra.

\- Je ne vous ais pas parler a vous _professeur_. Rétorqua Elodie.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton jeune fille.

\- J'en ai rien à faire vous n'êtes plus ma prof cette année comme l'année dernière d'ailleurs. J'ai abandonné astronomie. C'était nul.

\- Je suis toujours professeur même si vous ne suivez pas ma matière. Je vais vous emmener voir vôtre père on verra ce qu'il en dira de votre attitude.

\- Vous mourrez d'envie de voir mon père c'est ça ?

\- Comment osez-vous insinuer des choses pareilles. Suivez-moi maintenant.

\- Et je fais quoi des autres ? demanda Regulus.

\- Vous les ramenez dans leurs dortoirs.

Regulus acquiesça et partit vers le dortoir des Gryffondor pendant que Sinistra emmenait Elodie avec elle vers les appartements de Severus. Le trajet se fit en silence. Les deux femmes arrivèrent à destination en peu de temps. En voyant la porte Elodie commençait à stresser. Sinistra toqua et peu de temps après Severus l'ouvrit. Il fut surpris de voir Sinistra en compagnie de sa fille après ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

\- Que faites vous ici, demanda t-il de sa voix habituel.

\- Nous avons trouvé cette élève dehors après le couvre feu. Cette dernière à oser me parler de façon inconvenable.

\- Vous l'aviez cherchée.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire. Rétorqua Severus. Je suis sûre que tu le fait à cause de se que je t'ai avoué ce soir.

\- Tu crois. Je pense que par mon attitude tu as pus voir que je ne suis pas d'accord avec tes choix.

\- Mes choix me concernent jeune fille. Imagine que j'étais déjà avec elle avant que tu me retrouve.

\- Avant que je te retrouve je m'en fichais de toi j'avais une famille qui m'aimait, des personnes qui ne m'abandonnaient pas. Qui m'écoutaient. J'avais peut être une meilleurs vie avant. Déclara Elodie.

\- Tu crois ça.

\- Oui je le crois. Avec toi le dialogue est quasi impossible.

\- En tant que parent j'ai honte de ton comportement. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça.

\- Tu me connais que depuis peu de temps. Mes autres parents me connaissaient mieux mais malheureusement ils sont morts.

\- Eh bien Miss Thomas, considérez-vous dès à présent comme une élève normal. Vociféra Rogue.

\- Je n'ais jamais rien demandez d'autre _professeur Rogue._ J'ose espérer ne pas vous revoir avant notre prochaine heure de cour. Professeur Sinistra au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir.

Elodie quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers le dortoir de Serpentard qu'elle occupait jusqu'à ce que celui de préfet en chef soit refait. Elle donna le mot de passe avec rage et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain présent dans le dortoir. En voyant son reflet dans le miroir elle vie que c'est cheveux était devenu rouge du à la colère. Elle tapa dedans pour se défouler mais se coupa sévèrement. Elle glissa le long du mur et s'assit en pleurant. Regulus qui était passé devant les appartements de Severus après avoir déposer les autres fauteurs de trouble était stupéfait des paroles de son ancien camarade de maison. Il ne l'imaginait pas aussi méchant. Il entendit les pas d'Elodie se diriger vers son dortoir provisoire. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit un bruit de verre se briser, vite suivis par des petits pleures. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et fut stupéfait de ce qu'il y trouva. Elodie avec une main pleine de sang en train de pleurer.

Du côté de chez Severus.

\- Tu y as été un peu fort quand même.

\- Je sais merci de me le rappeler. Déclara t-il agacé.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, c'est bon. J'aimerais juste que tu me laisse tranquille.

\- Mais…

\- Laissez-moi professeur.

\- Très bien à plus tard.

Il ne répondit rien. Il la laissa sortir. Il décida qu'il allait présenter c'est excuse à sa fille demain matin. Le temps lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux se réconcilier avec les personnes qui nous étaient précieuses.

De l'autre côté des cachots Regulus avait fini par calmer Elodie et l'avait obligé à aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner sa blessure malgré la réticence de cette dernière. Durant le trajet il avait croisé Rusard, qui les avait sermonnés. Regulus s'en contrefichait. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie assez rapidement. Regulus ouvrit les grandes portes et une femme qui avait à peine la quarantaine les approcha.

\- Madame, désolé de vous déranger mais… elle à besoin de soin.

\- Ma pauvre que vous est-il arrivée ?

\- J'ai tapé dans un miroir. Il s'est brisé et j'ai des bouts de verres dans la main.

\- Laissez-moi regarder. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

\- J'étais énervé.

\- Je vois. Jaime beaucoup votre couleur de cheveux, le rouge vous va bien.

\- Ah ça, c'est juste que comme je ne contrôle pas toujours mes pouvoirs, mes cheveux peuvent changer de couleurs. Je suis métamorphomage.

\- Oh, je croyais que c'était naturel. J'aimerais savoir quelque chose. Enfin deux choses.

\- Allez-y demander.

\- Dans quelle maison êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis à Serpentard. Et vous, ou étiez-vous ?

\- J'étais à Serdaigle. Sinon je voulais savoir. Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez un parent professeur.

\- Effectivement. Mais on s'est disputé et c'est à cause de lui que je suis énervée.

\- Donc c'est vôtre père qui est là. Et votre mère ou est-elle ?

\- Ma mère est morte enfin voila.

\- Oh j'en suis navré. Qui est donc vôtre père. Demanda L'infirmière.

\- Son père est notre cher directeur de Serpentard. Severus Rogue. Déclara Regulus.

\- Severus Rogue !

\- Oui, cela à l'air de vous étonnée. Dit Regulus.

\- Oui ce n'est rien c'est que je connais très bien Severus et que cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ais pas vue. Mais vous par contre vous me dites quelque chose.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Attend, Regulus, Regulus Black ?

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir qui je suis. Je suis mort il y a beaucoup d'année et je ne suis revenu à la vie…il n'y a que deux ans. Ça n'a pas été ébruité.

\- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous monsieur Black. Miss Rogue, vous pouvez repartir. Vous garderez ce bandage pendant deux jours. Vous repasserez demain pour que je vous le change.

\- Merci madame. Dit Elodie en s'éloignant.

\- Elodie, tu m'attends dehors le temps que je parle avec l'infirmière. Il faut que je te parle après. Et je n'ais pas envie que tu casse d'autre miroir aussi. Finit-il en rigolant.

\- Oh c'est bon. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

\- Bon que voulez-vous madame.

\- Regulus, tu ne te demande pas pourquoi j'ai posez toute c'est question à Elodie.

\- Comment connaissez-vous son nom et comment me connaissez vous aussi ?

\- Tu viens de dire son prénom et je la connais depuis sa naissance. Et j'étais à Poudlard avec toi mais avec une année de moins.

\- Vous la connaissez depuis sa naissance ?

\- Oui je suis sa mère. Ce qui me rassure maintenant c'est que je ne suis pas la seule à être revenu d'entre les morts.

\- Attend donc tu es Angela. Ce qui veut dire que beaucoup de personnes peuvent être revenu à la vie ?

\- C'est possible oui. Mais Regulus, ne dit rien à Elodie. Ni à Severus. Je veux leurs faire la surprise.

\- Pas de soucis par contre si Sinistra sais que tu es en vie, elle ne va pas l'apprécier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Severus et elle sorte comme qui dirait ensemble.

\- QUOI !

\- Eh bien oui. Et ça ne plait pas à Elodie non plus. Elles la envoyer chier. Je suis fier d'elle. Fier de ma petite prude adorée.

\- Tu m'explique, comment on à pu revenir.

\- Voyage temporelle pas voulu.

\- D'accord bon je te laisse partir, mais tu garde bien le secret.

\- Pas de soucis foi d'un Serpentard.

\- C'est pas rassurant ça.

\- Mais si aller je vais rejoindre la petite, je te la ramène demain et je la surveille si jamais elle veut enlever sont bandage.

Il partit donc rejoindre Elodie qui poireautait comme une andouille dehors. Elle parlait aux tableaux. Oui quand on s'ennuie au moins à Poudlard on peut parler aux tableaux. En voyant Regulus elle salua le tableau avec qui elle parlait et le suivit jusqu'à Serpentard. Il se faisait tard, ils partirent donc se couché pour attendre un lendemain qui s'annonçait pluvieux. Oui il avait écouté la météo avant de partir on ne sait jamais.

Le lundi matin tout le monde se réveilla de presque bonne humeur. Je dis bien presque parce que nous avons quand même entendu un hurlement de rage qui venait de la tour des Gryffondor. Quand je disais que presque tout le monde s'était réveillé de bonne humeur je voulais juste dire deux personnes. En particulier deux anciens Gryffondor qui s'était réveillé assez tôt pour préparer une connerie, une connerie sur trois jeunes Gryffondor. Les cris retentirent dans tous le château et pour cause les deux nouveaux professeurs était partit en courant pour se protégé. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans les cachots en train de cogner contre le portrait de la salle commune de Serpentard espérant trouver refuge auprès d'un autre nouveau professeur.

\- Vous faites quoi les gars ? C'est vous qui avez crié ? demanda Regulus à peine réveillé

\- Ah non ce n'est pas nous. Dit Sam.

\- Nuance, c'est nous qui les avons fait crier ! ajouta Teddy.

\- Vous n'êtes pas possible. Souffla Regulus.

\- Bon tu nous laisse rentrer ? demanda Teddy.

\- Non !

\- Mais…

\- Chut ! On ne discute pas. Conclut Regulus.

\- Que font ces deux écervelés dans les cachots de Serpentard ? Souffla Rogue à peine réveillé.

\- Eh bien… j'en sais rien moi ! Arrêter de poser des questions idiotes. Répliqua Regulus.

\- Je te demande pardon !

\- Rien je suis énerver, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est deux abrutit on _encore_ fait et ça ne me concerne pas.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, il n'est que 7h50 ? demanda Elodie.

\- Ah ça tu demande aux deux autres abrutis en face. Dit Regulus.

\- Ils sont trois tu sais. Pense à t'acheter des lunettes.

\- Je ne parlais pas de Severus.

\- Ah faut le préciser aussi.

\- Je te demande pardon. Demanda Rogue.

\- Quoi il à pas préciser il aurait pu t'insulter hein. Bon que ce passe t-il ?

\- Rien laissez tomber, on demandait juste asile. Aller vient Teddy on s'en va.

Les deux nouveaux professeurs quittèrent les cachots avec précaution. Rogue regarda sa fille… enfin la main de sa fille qui était bandé. Il la questionna du regard. Elle lui répondit par un vague geste de la main, signe qui voulait dire que ce n'était rien. Il insista et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon tu me dis ce qu'il t'est arrivé ou je dois aller voir l'infirmière ?

\- NON, ne va pas voir l'infirmière. Elle doit dormir. Franchement ce n'est rien elle s'est juste coupé t'inquiète pas. Dit Regulus de façon suspecte.

\- D'accord, je ne poserais pas plus de question. Elodie, il faudra que tu parles avec Sinistra ET de manière civilisé.

\- Je suis civilisé, c'est juste que je ne l'aime pas. C'est humain.

\- Super l'ambiance. Elodie je t'amènerais à l'infirmerie pour changer se bandage tout à l'heure. Au fait ça te dirais de faire le voyage en totale immersion chez les moldus.

\- QUOI ! Je refuse.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire je suis grande. Et de toute façon j'irais. Bon allez je vais me préparer on à prévu de ce promener dans le parc avec les autres on à que ça à faire de toute façon…

Et la jeune Serpentard s'en alla se changer tandis que Regulus se retrouvais seul face à un Severus en colère.

\- Je vais te tuer Regulus, toi et tes idées ridicules.

Il haussa et les épaules et rentra dans la salle commune en fermant la porte.

L'heure du petit déjeuner arriva et tous le monde se retrouva dans la grande salle y compris trois Gryffondor avec des dessins sur le visage et deux nouveaux professeurs aves des traces de brulure sur leurs robes de sorcier.

\- Je suppose qu'ils se sont vengés. Dit Sirius.

\- Ouep. Répondit Sam.

\- Ça en valait le coup en tout cas. Ajouta Teddy.

\- Je vous hais. Vociféra Eden.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon chaton d'amour. Répliqua Teddy.

\- Eh bien eh bien, Teddy, tu t'approche de ma jeune fille…

\- …j'ai 16 ans papa bientôt 17. Je sais me défendre.

\- Laisse-moi finir. Ne touche pas à un seul de ses cheveux avant qu'elle ne soit majeure. Sérieux c'est dangereux après tu pourrais être accusé de détournement de mineur.

\- Sirius, j'aurais pu croire que tu étais devenu adulte. Soupira Remus.

\- Lui, ce chien galeux ! Impossible, il ne changera jamais. Dit Severus.

\- Toi occupe toi de ta fille. De ta vie et laisse moi avec ma vie et mon Mumus d'amour.

\- SIRIUS tu avais promis de garder notre relation secrète jusqu'à ce que noël arrive. C'était sensé être une surprise.

\- Oups.

Tout à coup la jeune Serpentard et le prof de botanique entrèrent et Regulus qui avait regardé le seigneur des anneaux avant de venir se mit à faire une imitation d'Aragorn qui ouvre une porte sous la pluie. Ok ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça, mais voila… les trucs moldus ne lui réussissait pas.

\- Regulus, tu me fais pitié. Dit Sirius.

\- Et encore tu ne le supporte pas depuis ce matin et hier soir en prime. Ajouta Elodie.

Ils allèrent s'installer à table. Regulus se sentant quand même un peu, voir beaucoup ridicule se plongea dans son petit déjeuner sans rien dire. Eden et Morgane qui était installer respectivement à côté et en face d'elle lui envoyèrent un sourire malin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toute la nuit hein ? demanda Morgane.

\- Non toute la soirée. Répliqua telle.

\- Même avec cet orage qu'il y a eu ? Tu n'es même pas aller le voir alors que normalement tu fais chier ton monde jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes ce que tu veux. demanda Eden.

\- Bon d'accord je suis allé avec lui et on a regardé un film. Voila tout.

\- Ouais, c'est comme si je disais que Remus passait la nuit dans la chambre de mon père sans baiser comme si on ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient en vrai. Ajouta Eden.

\- OK j'ai dormit avec lui. C'est tous. Lâcher moi.

Les deux Gryffondor la laissèrent tranquille même si elles obtiendraient au final une vraie réponse. Elodie quand à elle, se replongea dans ses souvenirs de la veille.

Flash back

En ce lundi soir d'été, un orage grondait dehors. Elodie était dans sa chambre quand le tonnerre commença à grondé. Elle se dit qu'il passerait surement. C'est vrai que dans les châteaux les bruits pouvaient être plus forts surtout dans un édifice assez ancien. Cela, Elodie ne le savait pas. Elle éteignit donc sa baguette d'un seul mouvement et commença à s'endormir. Enfin jusqu'au moment ou l'orage fit trembler les murs du château. Etant une vrais peureuse, elle voulu faire la courageuse mais oublia vite cette option. Elle allait bientôt avoir 17 ans mais elle avait toujours peur des orages. Elle se dirigea donc vers les nouveaux appartements de Regulus qui était à quelques pas du dortoir des Serpentard. Il venait juste d'y emménagé. Elle toqua à la porte, étant contente de voir de la lumière filtrer en dessous. Il vint lui ouvrir surpris de la retrouver devant lui à une heure aussi tardive.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Il y a de l'orage et …

\- Et tu en as peur.

\- C'est ça.

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Oui je veux bien. Je repartirais une fois qu'il sera passé.

\- Où tu pourrais rester toute la nuit, ce sera comme un entrainement pour notre vie commune futur.

\- Tu te vois déjà dans le futur toi.

\- Oui je nous vois avec une grande demeure dans la campagne Britannique, loin des regards, avec deux enfant, un chien, nos deux chouettes et bien évidement nous deux.

\- Ah oui quand même.

\- Allez rentre ma choupinette.

\- Ah tu as changé de surnom.

\- Oui il te plait ?

\- Non… il est pourrit.

\- Merci mi amor. Dit-il ironiquement.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Rentre donc tu avant d'attraper froid.

Elle rentra donc à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Regulus. La décoration était assez sobre toujours aux couleurs de Serpentard mais vu qu'il est le nouveau directeur de Serdaigle et bien il y avait quelques nuances de bleu. L'orage faisait rage dehors, elle était effrayé. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Regulus car lui était fatiguer vu l'heure tardive et aussi car elle ne voulait pas rester seule dans le salon. Il l'invita à s'installer dans son lit, ce qu'elle fit s'en s'occuper de son petit sourire malin. Elle avait au final passé la nuit dans ses bras et il l'avait invité à revenir le lendemain soir. Elle avait accepté.

Fin du Flash Back

Un peu plus tard dans la journée au niveau du troisième étage du château, trois hommes se chamaillaient. Des insulte et quelques sorts inoffensifs fusèrent à travers se couloirs vide. Seul un seul des adultes restais en retrait et essayait de résonner son amant. Sirius ne l'écoutait pas, il fonça à la mode Moldus sur Severus, cependant ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus, en faite ce que personnes n'avait prévu ou imaginer arriva. Une personne leurs lança une sorte de malédiction et…

Dans la salle sur demande se tenait une petite réunion secrète pour la rentrée. Teddy et Eden n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ce qui était étrange. Ils décidèrent de quand même lancer la réunion en compagnie de Morgane, Max, Sam et Elodie.

\- Bon, qu'est que nous n'avons pas encore fait ? C'est la question qui est la plus importante je crois. Demanda Sam.

\- Eh bien… je ne vois pas. Désolé. Répondit Elodie.

\- On ne devait pas faire chier Sinistra. Demanda Morgane.

\- Je ne veux pas que ceux qui on encore astronomie ce fasse prendre.

\- Tu crois vraiment que l'on a gardé une matière comme celle la. Elle ne sert à rien.

\- Ouais tu as raison. Vous avez pris quoi comme matière du coup ?

\- Eh bien, DCFM, métamorphose, sortilège, potion et je crois que c'est tout. Dit Morgane.

\- QUOI ! Je suis la seule à avoir botanique. Scanda Elodie.

\- Evidement on ne va pas se faire chier avec des plantes. Rétorqua Max.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas venant de toi…

 _\- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI._

\- Qui à crier ? demanda Sam.

Les quatre Maraudeurs sortirent de la salle sur demande pour se diriger vers la source du bruit. Ils s'attendaient à tout mais pas à ça! Que pouvait bien faire trois gamins qui n'avaient pas plus de 5 ans.

\- Professeur McGonnagal, que font ses trois gosses ici ? demanda Sam.

\- Vous ne les reconnaissez pas ?

\- Ah première vu non.

\- Salut les gars… woua la vache Elo tu as vu on dirait Severus. Cria Teddy qui venait d'arriver en compagnie d'Eden qui avait une petite marque dans le cou.

\- Maintenant que tu le dit oui, il lui ressemble.

\- Monsieur Lupin je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais vous avez raison. Dit Minerva.

\- Par Merlin, s'exclama l'infirmière,

\- Ah Angela, je suis ravi de vous voir. Pouvez vous nous aidez ?

\- Je ne crains que non. Avez-vous demandez à Albus ?

\- Non, ma très chère Minerva ne me la pas demandé. Malheureusement je n'ais pas non plus de réponse à ce léger problème de rajeunissement. Mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'une forme de magie différente de la notre. Dit-il gravement.

\- Qu'elle sorte de magie Albus ? demanda Minerva.

\- La magie des démons. Et je sais parfaitement qui prévenir.

\- Qui sont-ils professeur? Demanda Morgane.

\- Les frères Winchester !


	3. Chapter 3

**voici un nouveaux chapitre un peu en retard je l'admais. mais le voila quand même hein :D et en plus il n'est pas long bon la je vais tous faire pour terminer le chap 4 et qu'il soit plus long mais peut être qu'il ne sera pas là mercredis la publication sera moins régulière pour les autres désoler d'avance. Bonne lecture quand même**

Chapitre 3: Des problèmes? Non jamais!

\- Je vais les tuer c'est trois abrutis. Vociféra Elodie.

\- Calmes toi, c'est rien. Dumbledore est partis envoyer un lettre aux frères… machin la.

\- Ça ne résous pas entièrement le problème.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Regulus.

\- Parce que mon père, Sirius et Remus ont 5 ans.

\- Ouais c'est pas trop grave ça. Dumbledore va tout arranger.

\- Ah ouais… et qui va s'occuper de cette bande d'idiot de 5 piges.

\- Ecoute j'ai une idée.

\- Ah oui… et laquelle ?

\- Eh bien Severus n'a que toi en famille donc tu t'en occuperas. Je vois ta tête d'ici, laisse-moi finir. Remus ira avec sa fille et Sirius pareille. Sa te conviens.

\- C'est complètement con ton idée.

\- Parce que tu en vois une autre ?

\- Non, je l'avoue. En plus je vois mal mes grands parents s'occuper de mon père.

\- Eh bien voila. Allez vient on va les chercher. Ils doivent être dans l'infirmerie avec l'infirmière.

\- Oui mais tu as intérêts à m'aider avec Severus.

\- On va faire comment ?

\- Tu réfléchis, j'accepterais n'importe quoi.

\- Ah oui n'importe quoi ?

\- Non !

\- Ecoute j'ai une idée. Tu viens dormir dans mes appartements ce soir comme on l'avait prévu et aussi le temps qu'ils retrouvent leurs états naturel. Comme ça je pourrais t'aider.

\- Je suis étonner que pour une foi tu ais une bonne idée.

\- Je le prends comment ?

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Aller vient !

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie ou se trouvait les trois jeunes ou adultes ça dépend de comment on interprète les choses. Le temps d'une réflexion pousser ils se retrouvèrent dans l'infirmerie face à un Severus en pleure qui se faisait embêter par un Sirius chiant et Remus qui lui était _encore_ en train de manger du putain de chocolat. Il ne fait que ça se mec il va devenir boulimique si sa continu. Bref. Elodie récupéra Severus. A force d'avoir pleuré il s'était endormi. Oui ils avaient mis au mois 10 bonnes minutes à les calmer. Et encore 10 à attendre que tout le monde viennent chercher le sien. Regulus portait Severus dans ses bras, ce que Elodie trouvait à la foi marrent et attendrissant. Ils arrivèrent dans les appartements de Regulus en peut de temps. Ce dernier alla coucher le mini Severus sur son lit. Elodie le rejoignit, elle s'approcha d'eux. Regulus se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Elodie

\- Non, rien. Tu crois que l'on va réussir à l'éduquer en quelque sorte pendant le temps qu'il restera comme ça ?

\- On est deux donc oui je le pense.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Le mini Severus ce réveilla au même moment il les regarda et il dit.

\- BEURK vous êtes dégoutant.

\- Tu ne trouveras pas ça aussi dégoutant dans le futur crois moi. Déclara calmement Regulus devant une Elodie devenu toute rouge.

\- Euh tu ne devrais peut être pas lui dire ça maintenant.

\- Mais si, ne t'en fait pas. Il l'apprendra tôt ou tard.

\- Normalement il le sait déjà, sinon je ne serais pas en face de toi. Mais j'aimerais que le temps qu'il soit comme ça… j'apprécierais que tu ne lui parle pas de … enfin tu vois.

\- Oh ma petite prude adorée.

\- Regulus !

\- Je veux voir ma maman ! déclara finalement Severus.

\- Eh bien euh… Elodie tu t'en charge.

\- Et tu veux avoir des enfants. Severus, tu ne peux pas voir ta maman car elle est partit en vacance avec ton papa. Tu resteras avec nous deux touts le temps qu'ils seront partis d'accord ? dit telle calmement.

\- D'accord, répondit-il les yeux larmoyant.

Regulus la regarda faire, il eu une idée qu'il qualifia de génie. Il regarda Elodie tout sourire et lui proposa quelque chose.

\- Elodie on pourrait emmener Severus à pré-au-lard. Comme ça on passerait l'après midi tout les trois et le soir on rentrera manger et voila. Proposa Regulus.

\- Très bonne idée. Je vais prévenir Minerva et après le déjeuner on y va. Je vous rejoins dans la grande salle. Accepta Elodie.

Du côté d'Eden, cette dernière devait s'occuper d'un petit démon que l'on nommera Sirius Black enfant. Ce petit monstre n'arrêtait pas de courir partout. Teddy entra au moment ou Eden était en train de lancer des sorts de stupéfixion sur Sirius.

\- Eh ben dit donc. Il est vif celui la.

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire. Et encore il ne sait pas lancé de sorts.

\- Ouais. Enfin comparé aux deux autres il est énervé. Mon père lui dort comme un bébé quand à Severus il est partit à pré-au-lard avec Regulus et Elodie, et franchement il est calme.

\- Pourquoi il faut toujours que j'ai le plus énervé hein ? Pourquoi ? demanda Eden.

\- Peut être parce-que tu es aussi énervé qu'eux.

\- Ouais tu as peut être raisons. Mais une chose est sûre.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu va m'aider avec cette chose qui me sert de père.

Du côté de Remus, eh bien la aussi un petit problème risquait de survenir. Remus étant un loup garou se changeait à chaque plaine lune. Et par malheur cette dernière commençait dès ce soir. Enfin ce n'était pas le problème le plus important. En effet Morgane n'avait plus de chocolat en sa possession, et le jeune loup venait de se réveiller après avoir englouti toute la réserve de la jeune Gryffondor et la sienne. En sommes le plus gros problème est de trouvé du chocolat le plus rapidement possible ! Une idée vint à Morgane. Elle avait entendu parler qu'Elodie partais cette après-midi à Pré-au-lard. Elle pourrait lui demander de lui ramener du chocolat pour Remus comme ça il sera tranquille. Oui c'était une bonne idée. Enfin en attendant elle devait faire le tour du château pour trouver la friandise sacrée.

L'après midi était arrivé assez rapidement et nos trois Serpentard se retrouvèrent tous à Pré-au-lard.

Severus regarda émerveillé l'univers qui l'entourait. La première boutique qui attira sont attention fut celle de Honeyducs. Regulus et Elodie lui prirent un petit assortiment de sucrerie et du chocolat pour Remus que Morgane lui avait demandé avant de se dirigé vers le salon de thé de madame pied dodu.

-Alors Severus tu es content de cette après midi ? demanda Regulus.

\- Oui c'était trop bien. On peut le refaire demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas. La rentrée est pour bientôt et on a plein de choses à faire.

\- S'il te plaît Reg ! demanda Severus avec des yeux de chien battu.

\- Non, Elodie aide moi je ne vais pas y arriver autrement.

\- Severus, on ne peut pas revenir demain parce que Regulus travaille et moi je dois organiser les dortoirs. Tu comprends ?

\- D'accord. Mais moi je ferais quoi ?

\- Tu seras avec des personnes pour… pour te soigner.

\- Je suis malade ? dit-il paniqué.

\- Non seulement pas de la bonne taille. Réplica Regulus.

\- Tu sais mettre en confiance toi.

\- Quoi. Tu veux lui dire quoi hein ? Que c'est ton père et qu'on lui a lancé une malédiction ou un sort.

\- QUOI ! hurla Severus.

\- Tu vois, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ais dit. Rétorqua Elodie.

\- J'en ais marre ! Aller on rentre j'ai du travail.

Les trois Serpentard rentrèrent donc au château. Regulus se dirigea vers son bureau et Elodie fut quand à elle convoqué par Dumbledore dans son bureau. Quand elle fut arrivé Dumbledore l'accueilli avec Severus. Eden, Sirius, Morgane, Remus, Sam et Teddy était déjà présent ainsi que trois hommes.

-Ah vous voici enfin miss Rogue nous vous attendions.

\- Me voici professeur, sont-ils arrivés ?

\- Si c'est de nous que vous parler, dans ce cas oui nous somme arrivé. Déclara un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et cour.

\- Nous sommes les frères Winchester chasseur de démons et voici Castiel notre ange. Je m'appelle Sam et celui qui vous a répondu c'est mon frère Dean.

\- Enorme, moi aussi je m'appelle Sam, déclara Sam Black.

\- Et mon oncle s'appelle Dean. Ajouta Elodie.

\- Que de coïncidence. Mais j'aimerais régler ce léger problème le plus rapidement, si cela ne vous dérange pas, demanda Dumbledore.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème monsieur. C'est tout à fait normal. Pour enlever ce maléfice je laisse place à Castiel. Je pense qu'il est le mieux placer pour les soigner.

\- Ouais aller mon Cast chéri, déclara Dean.

\- C'est pas possible. Souffla Sam.

Castiel s'avança vers les trois jeunes garçons et leurs fit quelque choses d'imperceptible. Très vite, les trois chérubins se transformèrent en trois hommes adultes. Sirius, Remus et Severus étaient encore dans le gaz se demandant ce qu'ils leurs étaient arrivé. Les étudiants n'avait pas vraiment envie de leurs raconté leurs journée, ils les laissèrent donc au soin de Dumbledore et de McGonagall.

Cette journée avait été bien difficile pour certains car pour Elodie, ça a été assez simple. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Regulus. Après avoir frappé elle entra et retrouva un Regulus endormie sur ses parchemins.

-Regulus réveille toi. Dit-elle calmement.

\- Hum, quoi ?

\- Tout est revenu à la normal.

\- Cool, c'est qu'il ma crever le Severus. Mine de rien c'est fatigant d'être parents.

\- Dit toi que nous l'avons été qu'une journée.

\- Ouais c'est vrai. Mais je pense que l'on sera de bons parents plus tard. Enfin pour l'instant tu es une étudiante et je suis ton professeur. Pourquoi tu as prit ma matière ?

\- C'était pour pouvoir te voir.

\- C'est trop chou.

\- Et aussi parce que j'ai besoin de ta matière pour mon futur.

\- Allez viens la, dit-il en tapotant ses cuisses.

\- Désolé professeur mais je suis votre élèves nous ne pouvons pas.

\- Tu utilises mes arguments contre moi. Tu es cruel.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue. Ce qui n'a pas satisfait notre professeur. Il l'attrapa, la tira vers lui et l'embrassa.

Au final, après avoir prit un bon repas tout le monde partit se coucher. Les trois anciens ennemis mais pas encore amis était parti très tôt se coucher, trop crever de leurs journée en tant qu'enfant de cinq ans. Le reste de la troupe, eh bien, ils étaient tous partis se coucher. Eden était partit dormir avec Teddy, enfin dormir c'était vite dit hein, c'est deux la on les connaissait. Morgane elle était partit dormir dans son dortoir. Elodie, elle, était dans les appartements de Regulus, plus précisément dans sa chambre. Elle dormait paisiblement dans les bras de son prince presque charmant. Regulus tenait parole. Il allait attendre qu'elle ait au moins 17 ans, après… eh bien il ne garantissait plus rien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila bon je suis en retard mais j'avais prévenu, la suite n'est pas écrite et ça risque de prendre du temps, mais je continue pas de soucis à se faire là dessus. Sinon petite info il y aura un crossover avec la série Sherlock pour je ne sais pas combien de chapitre j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. n'hésiter pas à mettre des commentaire si cela vous plait.**

Chapitre 4 : départ chez les Moldus

Les cours avaient commencé depuis une quinzaine de jours environ et les habitants du château commençaient déjà à se méfier de tous les coins et recoins du bâtiment. Oui parce qu'avec le retour des cours il y avait aussi eu le retour des maraudeurs. Ils étaient intelligents. Pour ne pas se faire repérer il avait attendu le retour des autres élèves pour passer à l'action. La pauvre Sinistra était devenu l'une de leur cible préférée. Rien que le sixième jour, elle s'était retrouver avec du poil à gratter dans ses vêtements. Bon, blague à part c'est vrai qu'il y avait aussi les cours qui était prenant et toutes les deux semaines, il y avait le cour le plus humiliant pour les élèves, enfin selon certain points de vue. En effet Dumbledore avait bien instauré le cour d'éducation sexuelle pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années. C'est ainsi que tous les vendredi soir les septièmes années retrouvait leur directeur de maison dans la salle de cour ou enseignait se dernier.

Elodie, elle, évita se cour. A chaque fois elle se séparait du groupe de Serpentard et partait dehors pour lire un livre. Elle s'installa confortablement sur un banc le dos contre un mur. Regulus qui n'avait pas cour à cette heure ci passa devant elle puis il s'arrêta soudain interloquer. Il se dirigea vers elle puis se plaça devant elle de façon à ce qu'il lui cache le soleil.

\- Regulus tu fais quoi ?

\- Je te retourne la question.

\- Je pense que ça se vois. Je suis en train de lire.

\- ça je le vois. Mais tu ne devrais pas être en cour à l'heure qu'il est ? Si je ne me trompe pas tu as un cour spécial le vendredi en fin de journée.

\- Regulus tu ne ferrais pas ça. Tu ne me ramènerais pas là bas ?

\- J'ai quoi en échange.

\- Sale Serpentard tout à un prix avec toi.

\- Merci, et oui tu devrais le savoir puisque tu fais partis de cette maison aussi. Alors à quoi ais-je le droit ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Alors rejoins-moi dans mes appartements. Ce soir.

\- Tout sauf ce à quoi tu pense.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir à quoi je pense.

\- D'accord alors à quoi pensais-tu ?

\- Eh bien à la même chose que ce que je t'avais proposé dans le train.

\- C'est trop chou… mais non.

\- Tant pis. Sinon c'est demain que tu pars pour le monde Moldu.

\- Oui, je crois qu'il n'y a que Loann, Morgane, Eden et moi.

\- Oui ça na pas vraiment marcher et comment l'a prit ton père.

\- Je ne lui parle plus vraiment en ce moment.

\- Toujours pour la même chose ?

\- Oui toujours mais bon, je verrais bien. Sinon tu ne vas pas me voir pendant 1 mois entier. Tu vas survivre ? Rigola telle.

\- Attend donc ça veux dire que je ne te verrais pas le jour de ton anniversaire ?

\- Nope. En tout cas ce que je sais c'est que nous logeons au 221C Baker Street et que je suis envoyer à Scotland yard. C'est un stage découverte, d'un mois des métiers Moldus.

\- Ouais j'ai appris ça. J'espère que vous vous amuserez, bon je dois te laisser on se voit ce soir avant ton départ.

\- Oui pas de soucis à tout à l'heure.

\- au fait si tu ne veux pas faire ton cour d'éducation sexuelle avec Severus je me ferrais une joie d'en prendre. Que ce soit du côté théorique et pratique si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- On attendra pour la pratique hein.

Regulus partit en laissant Elodie ranger ses affaires et se diriger vers son dortoir de préfète. Arrivant à destination elle prit une valise Moldus et mit des affaires dedans pour un mois autans dire que la valise avait été agrandit magiquement. Bon une fois cela fait elle descendit dans la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Eden. Cette dernière l'attendait en bas presser de partir chez les moldus. Autant dire qu'elle avait était admise à la morgue. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

\- Alors prête pour le grand saut dans l'inconnue ? demanda Eden.

\- Euh on va juste chez les moldus après je dis ça je dis rien. J'ai quand même été élevé dans le monde moldu donc voila.

\- Tu fais chier, avoue ça va être fun.

\- C'est sur, ça va nous changer, devoir travailler sans magie.

\- Ouais comme pour nos retenu.

\- Ah ouais... ba en faite ça va pas nous changer.

\- Ouais. Bon je ne veux pas dire mais… cette conversation ne va nulle part Elo. Tu as le plan avec le nom et l'adresse de notre hote.

\- Oui, elle se nomme madame Hudson et c'est au 221C Baker Street à Londres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Loann est excité d'aller dans cette rue.

\- Ouais moi non plus.

Les deux filles descendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre le diner. Elles se séparèrent pour retrouver leurs maisons respectives. Le diner se passa rapidement, Dumbledore avait félicité nos quatre jeunes étudiantes de Serpentard et de Gryffondor pour leur courage face à l'inconnue. Au final elles s'en fichaient un peu car elle loupait des cours donc… bon, c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Cette nuit la Eden et Elodie était sorties de leur dortoirs pour rejoindre leur compagnon.

La nuit se passa rapidement et l'heure du départ sonna pour nos quatre jeunes étudiantes de dernière année. Les salutations furent rapides, Elodie ne fit qu'un signe de tête à Severus et Regulus l'a prit dans ses bras idem pour les autres sauf que Loann n'avait pas de parents prof à Poudlard et que Morgane saluèrent chaleureusement leurs pères. Elles avaient un porte-au-loin à disposition, il les emmena dans une ruelle à l'abri du regard des Moldus et pas trop trop loin de leur logement. Bon après quand on a un sens de l'orientation pitoyable ce n'est pas terrible. Ce fut donc Loann qui les mena devant une porte noir ou était inscrit de couleur dorée 221B. La, Elodie se demanda si Loann savait lire parce qu'elles étaient logés au C, pas au B.

\- Loann tu es sur que c'est ici ? demanda Morgane

\- Mais oui. Vous ne lisez jamais les journaux.

\- Pas vraiment non. Dit Morgane

\- Pas possible. Donc oui nous sommes au bon endroit. Notre appartement se trouve au sous sol.

\- Génial j'aurais juste l'impression d'être à Poudlard comme ça. Déclara ironiquement Elodie.

\- C'est vrais mais nous on a pas l'habitude. On est logé dans une tour avec un bon feu de cheminée.

\- Oui ba hein ce n'est pas moi qui ais choisis. Bon qui frappe à la porte demanda Elodie.

\- On va dire que c'est celui qui demande qui va le faire. Décréta Eden.

\- Pff conspiration je dis.

Elodie qui n'étant pas à Gryffondor, n'avait pas leur courage, elle dut se résoudre à frapper à la porte. Heureusement pour elle, elles n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'une dame d'un certain âge n'ouvre la porte.

\- Bonjour, vous devez être les étudiantes écossaises ? demanda gentiment la dame.

\- Oui c'est cela. Je me présente. Elodie Rogue.

\- Eden Black.

\- Morgane Lupin.

\- Loann White.

\- Enchantée. Je suis MrsHudson. Venez rentrée vous allez attraper froid dehors. Je vais vous emmener à votre logement.

Elles entrèrent à l'intérieur mais furent surprise parce qu'un coup de feu retenti.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Elodie.

\- Oh ça c'est Sherlock. Il doit s'ennuyer mais ce n'est pas une raison pour encore tirer dans mon mur. Attendez moi ici je vais lui parler.

Elle monta donc au premier et on entendit leur conversation.

\- Avez-vous fini Sherlock Holmes ? Que faites vous encore à mon mur.

\- Je m'ennuis. Aucune affaire.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour déformer mon mur.

\- Aller donc vous occuper de vos loueuses.

\- Les réparations s'ajouteront à votre loyer.

Elle redescendit vers nos jeunes sorcières. Elle s'excusa du comportement de leur nouveau voisin du dessus. Elles purent enfin se reposer quand elles furent installées.

\- Très charment ce monsieur. Dit Elodie.

\- Ouais il à l'air cool. Dit Eden.

\- C'était sarcastique.

\- Pas moi.

\- NON MAIS VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE ! cria Loann

\- Ne cris pas on t'entend tu sais. Dit Morgane.

\- Mais on est sous le même toit que le grand détective Sherlock Holmes.

\- Super en plus il fallait que l'ont tombe sous le même toit qu'un psychopathe. On m'en veut j'en suis sur. Déclara Elodie.

\- Sociopathe s'il te plait. Corrigea Loann.

\- Désoler lapsus. Termina Elodie.

Le reste de la journée les quatre étudiantes firent le tour de la ville pour repérer l'endroit ou chacune allait faire son stage de découverte des métiers Moldus. Eden était à l'hôpital saint Bart au niveau de la morgue, sous la direction d'une certaine Molly Hooper , ce qui lui plaisait énormément, elle en sautait presque de joie si Loann ne l'avait pas retenu. Pour cette dernière elle était assistante dans une école primaire dans son domaine en faite. Elle voulait être professeur des jeunes sorcier avant leur entrée à Poudlard. Elodie était envoyée à Scotland Yard, sous la tutelle d'un certain lieutenant Lestrade. Et Morgane elle était monitrice adjointes d'un club de voile, le sport qu'elle adorait.

Le retour à leur logement se passa tranquillement même si pour cette saison il faisait plutôt bon. En entrant elles firent la connaissance d'un homme qui devait sans doute être dans la politique ou proche du gouvernement. Il regarda les quatre jeunes filles devant lui avec un regard plein de dédain. Soudain quelque chose attira son attention, Elodie avait les manches de son pull relevé et on pouvait ainsi distinguer la marque des ténèbres. En apercevant ceci elle les abaissa immédiatement. Sur ce geste un homme de grande taille avec le teint pale et les cheveux noir bouclé descendit les escaliers accompagnés d'un autre homme plus petit et blond.

\- Mycroft si tu pouvais foutre le camp de chez moi ce serais mieux.

\- Sherlock, je te préviens…

\- Oui oui c'est ça, au revoir.

Sur ce il ferma la porte au nez de son frère et regarda nos sorcières.

\- Bienvenue je pense. Et sur ces mots il parti dans son appartement laissant nos jeunes sorcières sur le palier. Le mois allait promettre en tout cas.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: left; line-height: normal;" align="center"strongspan style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"bon voila un nouveau chapitre qui arrive avec beaucoup, beaucoup énormément de retard je sais mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration et pas vraiment le temps donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je tiens a dire que je n'abandonne pas cette fic./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"Chapitre 5 :début de stage mouvementé./span/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"Enfin la première journée de stage, nos sorcières était vraiment impatientes de commencer. Eden était partit assez tôt pour arriver à la morgue. L'hôpital ouvrait ses portes assez tôt pour accueillir d'éventuel patient mais aussi malheureusement des personnes qui ne reviendraient plus jamais. Eden avait demandée son chemin à plusieurs personnes afin d'arriver à la morgue saine et sauve quand même hein, c'est plus pratique. Dans ce dédale de couloir elle trouva enfin le graal, ou plutôt la morgue. Elle poussa les deux portes permettant de pénétré à l'intérieur. Ce qu'elle vit l'enchanta, oui c'est étrange mais bon c'est Eden hein. La salle était d'une fraicheur mais quand même agréable… enfin supportable. Là, elle vit une femme en blouse blanche, elle s'avança vers elle pour se présenter./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Bonjour./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Ah, bonjour, tu dois être la stagiaire. Ravi de te rencontrer, je suis Molly Hooper./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Et moi Eden Black./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"Elodie arriva devant Scotland Yard ce qui l'impressionnait quand même. Elle rentra dans le bâtiment demanda à l'accueil ou se trouvait le bureau de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Elle monta donc à l'endroit indiquer et tomba devant un bureau avec indiquer sur la porte. Inspecteur Lestrade. Elle toqua et on l'autorisa à rentrée./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Bonjour, suis-je bien au bon endroit ?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Cela dépend de l'endroit ou vous voulez vous rendre. Demanda gentiment un homme avec les cheveux poivre et sel./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Je cherche l'inspecteur Lestrade./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Eh bien, vous êtes au bon endroit, Gregory Lestrade. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Ouf soulager, je me suis perdue au moins une fois, je suis Elodie Rogue la stagiaire./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Ravi de te rencontré on n'attendait plus que toi nous avons une scène de crime tu me suis ?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Oui j'arrive./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"Loann arriva à l'école pour 9 heures, heure à laquelle les élèves arrivent. On l'avait envoyé ici car elle avait pour projet de créer une école pour jeune sorcier. C'est vrai que les pauvres ne pouvaient pas contrôler leur pouvoir facilement et que généralement les vielles familles de sang pur n'envoyaient pas leurs enfants dans une école Moldus pour une éducation basique. Il ne sociabilisait qu'avec des enfants que leurs parents leur présentait. C'est ce que voulait éviter à tout prit Loann. Elle fut heureuse de retourner dans cette école qui fut la sienne à un certain temps. Elle se dirigea vers la classe des enfants de 4 ans. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Madame Jepsen !/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Loann, comme tu as changé, combien de temps cela fait que je ne t'ai pas vue./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Eh bien je n'en sais rien, sincèrement./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Je me doute bien, comment vas-tu sinon, dans qu'elle école es-tu ?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Je vais bien et j'étudie e Ecosse dans un collège avec un nom imprononçable. Argumenta-t-elle./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"span style="margin: 0px;" /span- Oh ce n'est pas grave, viens je vais te présenter aux enfants./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"Morgane arriva au bord d'un lac ou se trouvait l'école de voile dans lequel elle faisait un stage. La voile était devenue une sorte de passion depuis à peu près deux ans. Son père lui avait conseillé de se trouver un hobby pour se calmer après la pleine lune. Oui car en vérité elle et Teddy était des semi loup garou, ils se transformaient mais ils restaient conscient de leurs actes. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"Pour se changer les idées elle avait donc choisi un sport qui est la voile et depuis elle en fait dès qu'elle le peut. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années arriva vers elle./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"-Salut, alors c'est toi la stagiaire du mois ?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Oui c'est bien moi./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Cool je m'appelle Chris, et donc tu dois être Morgane./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"-Exactement./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Fun, aller vient on va préparer les voiliers. Ah ce qu'il parait tu adore ce sport./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- C'est une échappatoire et ça maintient la forme./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"-Tu as tout compris aller viens./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"Arriver sur la scène de crime, Elodie se rendit vite compte qu'elle était bien en stage avec Scotland Yard, ce qui l'impressionna. Lestrade se dirigea vers une femme qui se trouvait déjà auprès du cadavre. Greg l'invita à le rejoindre ce qu'elle fit. Ce n'était pas son premier cadavre donc ça allait./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Alors qu'avons-nous là ? demanda l'inspecteur./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Un homme dans la quarantaine de type caucasien. Ne présentant aucune trace qui pourrait indiquer un meurtre excepter cette lettre. Répondit l'agent Donovan./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"Lestrade prit la lettre et la lut attentivement. Il se retourna vers Elodie et luispan style="margin: 0px;" /spanproposa quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Ca te dit d'examiner le corps et nous dire ce que tu vois./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"-Euh oui… bien sûr./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"Elle s'approcha du cadavre s'accroupi devant lui et commença à l'examiner en détails. En effet elle non plus ne voyait pas pourquoi cette personne aurait été tué, enfin… jusqu'à ce qu'elle repère un certain tatouage qu'elle connaissait bien. A ce moment la elle se releva tout en ce retournant face à l'inspecteur./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Inspecteur, vous avez remarqué ce tatouage. Il n'est pas normal, je le connais bien./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Comment ça tu le connais bien ?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Enfin… euh je l'ai déjà dans un journal, c'est la marque d'un tueur./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Merde appeler Sherlock, on va avoir besoin de lui./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"Ils attendirent quelque minutes avant qu'un taxi ne s'arrête et que deux hommes n'en sorte. Ils se dirigèrent à leurs tour vers la scène de crime, enfin vers l'inspecteur Lestrade pour qu'il leur parle./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Bonjours Sherlock, on a besoin de vous./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Ou est le corps./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Sherlock, pour une fois ne pourrais-tu pas être polis./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Pas le temps. Alors./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Eh bien notre jeune stagiaire nous à fait remarquer que ce tatouage qui est présent sur l'homme n'est pas ordinaire et qu'il est la marque de fabrique d'un tueur en série./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Ou est-elle ?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- je n'ai jamais dis que c'était une fille./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"-Simple déduction, ou est-elle ?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"-Suivez-moi. Elodie je te présente Sherlock Holmes et John…/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- John ?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"-Elodie ?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- John qu'est ce que tu fais là ?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"Il l'a prit dans ses bras avec les larmes aux yeux./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Je t'ai cru morte, tué en même temps que mes parents./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Non j'étais à l'école./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Quelle chance. Sourit-il./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"-Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il ce passe ? Sherlock ?/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Je ne… sais pas trop./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="margin: 0px; color: black; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt;"- Ah j'ai enfin pu clouer ton bec Sherlock. Déclara John toujours quelques larmes aux yeux. C'est ma sœur adoptive ./span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tous le monde je sais cela fait quelques temps (hum hum) que je n'ai pas poster j'en suis navrée. J'essayerais de poster au moins un chap par mois si je le peux, je vous remercie donc d'être indulgent j'ai pas mal de travail mais merci. aller pas de déprime prener du plaisir a lire :)**

 **ah on se retrouve en bas pour parler de la suite**

Chapitre 6 : le passé.

John, Sherlock, Greg et Elodie étaient rentrés à Baker Street après avoir longuement observé la scène de crime. L'affaire n'allait pas être simple du tout, surtout si les sorciers étaient impliqués. Et cette victime, était-elle Moldu ou bien sorcière ? Rien ne pouvait le dire, et si cela impliquait les sorciers, le ministère de la magie et les Aurors seront tenu au courant. Pas sur que ce Sherlock Holmes lâche facilement l'affaire. Tout cela tournait en rond dans l'esprit d'Elodie, pourquoi un homme banal à première vue serait la victime d'un sorcier. Car, oui, seul un sorcier connait l'existence de se signe, et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Un grognement de mécontentement se fit entendre, tout le monde se retourna vers la provenance de se son. Ça n'étonna personne quand ils se rendirent compte que ce son provenait de Sherlock, enfin si, Elodie était quand même un peu étonner, elle ne le connaissait pas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sherlock ? demanda John.

\- Je vous entends réfléchir et cela m'empêche de me concentrer.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que nous réfléchissons ? demanda t elle innocemment.

\- Ne lui demande surtout pas. Répondit John.

\- Pourquoi.

\- Je peux entendre vos pensées ce qui est particulièrement désagréable. N'entendez vous pas les pensées des autres ?

\- Voila pourquoi. Et non Sherlock tous le mondes n'a pas un palais mental comme toi.

\- Ce que vous devez vous ennuyer dans vos petits cerveaux.

\- En faite cela m'arrive d'entendre les pensées, et ça peut même aider parfois.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend.

\- Oh mais mon cher frère, je te comprends mais tu ne l'accepte pas. Déclara Mycroft Holmes qui venait d'arriver.

\- Mycroft que nous vos le déplaisir de ta visite ?

\- Eh bien je suis là pour vous retirer l'affaire.

\- QUOI, tout le monde cria en même temps.

\- Cela est du ressort d'une autre unité, j'ai emmené ces messieurs pour prendre toute les preuves que vous avez ici.

Trois personnes entrèrent au 221B et ce ne fut pas trois personnes ordinaires non loin de là. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et plus étonnant Max était à leurs côté.

\- Max ?

\- Elo. Comment vas-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je te retourne la question.

\- Ah et bien je suis en stage et toi ?

\- La même.

\- Oui sauf que c'est différent et tu sais pourquoi.

\- Bien sur que je sais. Moi je suis ici et toi tu es là bas.

\- Vous vous connaissez tous les deux. Demanda John.

\- Evidement qu'ils se connaissent. Déclara Sherlock.

\- Si l'on se parle effectivement nous nous connaissons. Pas besoin de s'appeler Sherlock Holmes pour le deviner.

Sherlock présenta une tête outré mais John le coupa avant qu'il ne devienne blessant. Mycroft regarde les trois sorcier ainsi qu'Elodie chacun leur tour jusqu'à ce que sont cerveau reconstitue les éléments présent. La connaissance de la jeune sur la marque des ténèbres ainsi que ces quatre personnes se connaissant. Cela voulait dire que la jeune fille devant lui, est une sorcière aussi.

-Miss pouvez-vous nous dire d'où vous vous connaissez ?

\- On vient de la même école. Pourquoi ?

\- Suivez moi s'il vous plait j'ai besoin de vous parler.

Elodie regarda Mycroft avec des yeux éberlué elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi voulait-il lui parler ? Non il ne peut pas savoir… il ne peut pas savoir à propos des sorciers, elle n'avait commis aucune erreur, elle n'avait rien divulguée. John avait l'air tout aussi perdu qu'elle mais lui ne savait rien à propos du monde magique. Elle suivit donc l'homme devant elle d'un pas paniquer.

Il la mena vers une pièce au fond du couloir. Il s'agissait d'une chambre, certe un peu bordélique mais une chambre quand même. Il se plaça devant elle et attaqua directement.

\- Vous êtes une sorcière !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne nier pas je suis au courant de l'existence de votre monde.

\- Ah cela est très problématique. C'est pour ça je suppose que vous nous retirer l'affaire.

-Exactement Sherlock ne doit rien savoir de votre monde… enfin pour le moment il finira bien par le découvrir.

\- Les frères et sœurs qu'elle plait hein. Plaisanta –t-elle.

\- Je ne plaisante pas mademoiselle.

\- Pardon.

Sur ce il partit laissant derrière lui une jeune sorcière impressionner. Bon OK ce mec est flippant quand même, doit travailler au MI6 ou 5 au et puis merde un truc comme ça. Bref donc en résumer mentale hein dans cette famille il y a un sociopathe et un bureaucrate chelou des services secret. Eh ba on n'est pas dans la merdouille avec ça, enfin le plus dur va être de ne pas révéler l'existence du monde de la magie ouch, bon dans le groupe on a une gaffeuse psychopathe, une fan de Sherlock et une autre psychopathe indéfinissable. Aller on prend son courage de pas Gryffondor a deux main et on retourne dans le salon. Sherlock et Lestrade parlaient de l'affaire, enfin parlaient, c'était plutôt s'engueulaient hein. John là vit revenir et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Que te voulait Mycroft.

Merde, aller trouve un mensonge. « Ding » tient pour une fois qu'elle s'allume celle là.

\- Oh rien, il voulait savoir si je savais quelque chose d'autre à propos de l'affaire et des membres du groupe.

\- Et alors.

\- Je lui ai répondu que je n'en savais rien.

\- Bien, aller viens je t'emmène chez moi, je vais te présenter ma femme et ma fille.

\- Ou dit donc, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, c'est clair. La dernière fois je crois que c'est que c'est quand nous sommes revenus de France. Termina telle se remémorant les évènements qui suivirent.

\- Oui c'est ça… aller vient.

Les deux sortirent donc du 221B, John appela un taxi qui les conduisit devant une maison plutôt sympathique et assez simple. John ouvrit la porte et invita Elodie à entrer.

\- Mary je suis là.

\- Déjà ? Tu n'étais pas sur une affaire avec Sherlock. Elle aperçût Elodie. Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Madame.

\- Mary je te présente Elodie. C'est ma sœur adoptive que je croyais décéder en même temps que mes parents.

\- Oh John c'est fantastique. Comment ce fait-il qu'elle soit toujours vivante.

\- J'étais à l'école quand cela c'est produit. J'étudie en Ecosse donc internat forcé.

\- C'est une chance… enfin tu m'a comprise . Je m'appelle Mary.

\- Et moi Elodie.

\- Mais du coup, que fais-tu à Londres alors que tu étudie en Ecosse ?

\- Mon école à proposer des stages dans le milieu mol… du travail.

\- C'est super. Vient entre je vais te présenter Rosie.

\- Qui est Rosie ? demanda telle à John.

\- C'est notre fille.

Sur ce une petite fille avec des cheveux d'un blond d'or arriva telle une furie.

\- PAPA !

\- Salut ma puce. Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

\- C'est qui ? demanda la petite.

\- C'est ma petite sœur, Elodie.

\- Alors c'est ma tata.

\- Oui Rosie.

\- OUIIIIII.

La petite Rosie se jeta donc dans les bras d'Elodie qui, ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Mary et John sourirent à la scène et l'invitèrent à passer au salon. Certe elle était en stage mais vu que l'affaire leur avait été retirée ils n'avaient pas grand choses à faire. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre dans le salon, Rosie à côté de sa nouvelle tante fraichement découverte. Mary regarda John et revint à son sujet de départ.

\- Que c'est-il passer pour que vous soyez rentré si tôt ?

\- On nous a retiré l'affaire, enfin Mycroft nous l'a retiré et il l'a donné a une autre division.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On n'en sait rien.

Au fond d'elle, Elodie le savait, c'est parce que le crime avait un lien avec le monde sorcier et que ce dernier devait être préservé. Le plus dur c'est que John est de sa famille même si ce n'est pas de sang, elle l'a toujours connu et lui mentir comme ça c'était difficile. Pourtant si elle se souvenait bien son père lui avait dit que ses parents étaient cracmols et elle se souvenait qu'il connaissait l'existence de la magie quand cette dernière c'était présenter quand elle avait 5 ans. Alors pourquoi John ne le savait-il pas. Elle reporta sont attention sur les deux adulte présent qui semblait lui avoir posé une question.

\- Pardon, vous disiez ?

\- Eh bien, je me demande comment tu connais l'existence de cette marque. Elle n'est jamais apparue dans les journaux comme tu l'as dit. Demanda John.

\- Eh bien… c'est … compliquer.

\- On à tout notre temps tu sais. Tu peux tout nous dire. Dit Mary.

\- Je connais cette marque parce que…

Un bruit de porte qui claque et des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers le salon. Les personnes qui débarquèrent ne les étonnaient pas plus que ça. Sherlock accompagné de Lestrade étaient venus et au vue du regard qu'arborais Sherlock ils avaient des nouvelles de quelques choses.

\- John, bonne nouvelle. J'ai pu récupérer certaine information à propos de cette affaire.

\- Sherlock dit plutôt que tu les à volé.

\- C'est la même chose. Je trouvais ça bizarre que Mycroft se déplace exprès pour un banale meurtre. Alors j'ai piraté le système informatique du Mi6 et j'ai découvert d'autres meurtres similaires. Ce qui est étrange c'est que ces dossiers étaient tous classé top secret. Enfin les derniers meurtres avaient été enregistrés en 1998, puis ensuite une coupure jusqu'en 2002 ou une femme nommer Angela Harper à été assassiner, tous comme notre cadavre aucun signe qui montrerais qu'il y a eu un meurtre seulement voila il y avait un bébé qui avait été tatoué avec le début de cette marque. Mais ce n'est pas tout il y avait aussi une lettre comme dans notre cas.

Elodie n'avait plus écouté depuis qu'elle avait entendu se nom si connu et à la fois inconnu. Oui elle connaissait cette histoire, c'était la sienne. Ne pouvant pas en entendre plus elle s'excusa et sortit rapidement dehors dans l'espoir de reprendre ses esprit et de sécher ses larmes. Les autres, surprit par ce geste se regardèrent tous.

\- J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Questionna Sherlock.

\- Je ne sais pas, attend tu as dit que cette femme s'appelait comment ? demanda John.

\- Angela Harper, pourquoi cela serait-il intéressent ?

\- Ce n'est pas vrais, je comprends mieux. Sherlock, cette femme dont tu parle, c'était sa mère. Je n'avais jamais su les circonstances de sont décès. Elle à donc été tué.

\- Et donc le bébé c'était elle. Continua Lestrade.

\- La pauvre. Finit Mary. John tu devrais aller la voir, il ne faut pas la laisser seule dans cet état.

\- Oui, surtout si se meurtrier est dehors.

\- John, avant que tu ne sorte, j'ai aussi découvert le dossier de tes parents. Le même mode à été utilisé pour eux. Dit Sherlock.

\- Ce qui voudrait dire que deux de ces meurtres on un lien. Elle. Conclua John courageux malgré cette découverte.

John sortit dehors pour rejoindre Elodie qui était assise sur le perron de la maison. John l'imita, la regarda et la consola. Ils restèrent un moment assis dans cette position sans dire un mot. Soudain John rompis se silence.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être ça c'est passer il y a 16 ans je n'avais que 8 mois.

\- Je sais, ton père nous l'a expliqué quand il t'a emmené. Il ne voulait pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- Je sais, je l'ai retrouvé depuis, je vis avec lui.

-C'est vrais. C'est fantastique.

\- Oui.

Sherlock, toujours accompagné de Lestrade sortirent dehors. Sherlock regarda Elodie avant de lui dire.

\- Pardon, je ne savais pas pour ta mère.

\- Ce n'est pas grave comme je l'ai dit a John je ne la connaissais à peine je n'avais que huit mois.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, tu as bien été adopté par les parents de John ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien nous avons besoin de poser des questions à ton père. Tu voudrais le connaitre ?

\- Je l'ai retrouvé après leur mort, je vis avec lui maintenant.

\- Ah… tant mieux… eh bien viens avec nous, nous allons l'interroger.

\- Je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit à la maison ce samedi. Mais on peut toujours essayer.

Les trois adultes ainsi que la jeune sorcière partirent en direction de l'impasse du tisseur pour en savoir plus sur cette étrange affaire.

 **bon voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que le concept de voir un mélange entre l'univers de Sherlock ainsi que cette fic qui était axé sur l'univers d'Harry potter vous plait tout autant. Pour la troisième partit j'aimerais mettre en scène l'univers marvel que j'aime beaucoup donc si vous avez des objection ou pas n'hésitez pas à vous manifester.**

 **bonne journée à tous :)**


End file.
